


Too Many Moons

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: romancingmcshep, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Artwork for Romancing McShep 2021 reversebang
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Too Many Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Romance An Astrophysicist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478399) by [halestrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halestrom/pseuds/halestrom). 




End file.
